Insanity from Loud Music
by Parent12D
Summary: A new neighbor moves in next to the spies' house, and blasts his music loudly for the sake of being a jerk. Will the spies stand for this, being unable to sleep due to the music vibrating their home? Read and find out now. Rated T for explicit content, including political references, drugs, guns and mild language. Still, I ask if you give this a read if you haven't already.


**Attention readers of all kind out there! Here is another fanfiction one shot that I have created for this category!**

 **Now to start this author note, let me ask you all an important question: Do you remember a time where you were just sitting around at home and chilling, or were you trying to get some sleep at night when suddenly, your next door neighbor decides to blast his or her music at a very loud volume all day and all night and it's subwoofer can linger into the next house over, causing your wall to vibrate and the heavy bass heard through the wall is capable of preventing you from getting any sleep to the point where your going insane?**

 **Well let me tell you something, it's happened to me, and I really don't enjoy it. This story is inspired by those times the neighbors music was so loud it drove me crazy.**

 **Here's a notice, this story will be a humorous and a comical approach to that situation, just to let you know.**

 **Also, a fare warning, this story will contain some political references as well as some marijuana, which is why this is rated T. Still, I hope you guys can give this a read anyway especially if you know what it's like to have neighbor's loud music keep you up at night and drive you insane.**

 **Well, now that that's all set, I'm finished with the author note here! Enjoy the fanfiction everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and works that aren't mine whatsoever belong to whoever the heck owns the rights to them.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite day in Beverly Hills… or so it was supposed to be quite, but at the house that belongs to the super spies of WOOHP, while their house was completely quite, the house that was next door to them, wasn't being quite. Believe it or not, the other day, a new neighbor moved in next door to the house of the super spies. Even though it was placed so close to the house the spies lived in for the sake of keeping this plot going, the spies originally thought that the neighbor would be quite and peaceful, not loud, obnoxious, wild and all those crazy terms. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out great in favor of the super spies, because the neighbor was in fact, loud, obnoxious, wild and crazy, by blasting his repetitive music that kept transferring into the spies' house and the heavy bass ended up vibrating the wall, keeping them from sleeping.

In the room that belong to Andrew, one could tell that he was trying to take a nap, but the head banging music next door kept him from doing so. He was just lying on his bed, looking all crazy with those blood shot red eyes and how his facial expression looked like he was going insane. That music next door was making him lose his mind.

 _Hahahhahahahaheeeeeeehehheheheeeeee…_ Andrew laughed in an insane manner mentally. _I don't think I'll ever get sleep, not with that jerk head neighbor blasting his music all day and night… but who needs the sleep anyway? I don't! I THINK I'M LOSING MY MIND!_

Andrew felt the need to scream in the most insane way possible as the music next door continued blasting as Andrew could hear the heavy bass being played from his bedroom wall. He didn't know how much more he could take, as he kept starting at the ceiling, begging this awful music to cease at last. Before he could make a comment out loud, someone was knocking at his door. Andrew let out a yelp at the sudden noise as he jumped. The door opened up and it was revealed to be none other than Alex, who looked like she wanted to get some sleep too after being unable to sleep due to the loud music.

"Excuse me, Andrew?" Alex tried to ask but Andrew response was…

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew finally managed to scream in hysteria and insanity like he wanted to. Alex jumped and was shaking, seemingly scared that he was mad at her.

"I'm… I'm sorry Andrew… I didn't mean to bother you…"

Andrew noticed Alex and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Oh… It's okay Alex…" Andrew breathed trying to calm down. "I just needed to scream," He noticed that his angel looked upset and was pouting like a little kid. "What's the matter baby doll?"

"Andrew, those neighbors of ours are playing that music way too loud. I just want to get some sleep, but they won't let me," Alex whined in a very childish manner, hoping he'd be able to help her.

Andrew only got angrier. As if the music was keeping himself from falling asleep was bad enough, the music was now going as far as keeping Alex from getting her beauty rest. As a result he responded.

"Your not the only one, this music is keeping me from sleeping and it's really _pissing_ me off…" Andrew sneered with the bitterest tone in his voice. This got Alex nervous as she was shaking.

"I'm sorry Andrew," Alex apologized in a panicked manner. "I didn't mean to upset you more…"

Andrew let out a sigh in response, not wanting his angel to cry.

"Oh come here Alex," Andrew said compassionately, keeping his cool under control as Alex approached him. He gave her a hug as a result, causing Alex to wrap her arms around him as he started rubbing her back.

"Its okay baby, I'm not mad at you," Andrew cooed, rubbing her back compassionately. "I can't get mad at you baby doll. It'll be okay Alex. I promise…"

"Thank you Andrew," Alex said, giving him that hopeful look in her eyes.

"Your welcome precious," Andrew said as he then gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Andrew."

They kept close to each other as they tried to block out the vibrating noise that was heard by the wall, but it was too much. Fortunately, the two were starting at each other romantically to even pay attention to it. The house started shaking from the loud music, as the couple was continuing to stare at each other when suddenly they heard a scream from nearby.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that," Alex got out of her thoughts.

"That sounds like Clover," Andrew recognized the scream. "Come on baby doll; let's go see what's up with her."

"Right behind you Romeo,"

The two of them bolted out of Andrew's room as they went to the entrance of the bathroom, where the scream was coming from. They saw the door opened as Clover looked devastated as the floor looked like a mess.

"WHYYY!? WHY MEE!?" Clover cried in despair as Andrew then asked.

"Clover, what happened in here," Andrew asked her, with Alex right by his side. "Why did you scream just now?"

"Well Andrew, if you must know, I was just in this bathroom, putting on this wonderful makeup on my face like I do every single morning, when suddenly, the wall shook violently from that loud music causing all of my makeup supplies to fall off the shelves," Clover complained, as she approached Andrew and Alex as she pointed to the mess that occurred as a result from her makeup being destroyed. "Now my makeup is completely ruined and NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO DO MY FACE WITH!"

Clover was crying as Andrew looked really sympathy about this, as was Alex. As a result, he tried comforting her.

"Woah, sorry about that Clover," Andrew apologized. "I'm sorry that this loud music shook your makeup supplies off the shelves and getting completely destroyed as a result."

Before Clover could thank him, Sam, who heard everything from the hallway decided to comment.

"You think that's bad Clover," Sam approached them. "I was in my bedroom, trying to catch up on some reading when suddenly, the wall shook violently, causing all my books and school supplies to fall off the shelves."

"And how did that happen if I may ask?" Andrew asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"Take a wild guess," Sam deadpanned.

"It was the loud music wasn't it," Andrew retorted.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded dully.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know how it feels," Andrew explained. "I can't get any sleep with that racket going on next door."

"I just want to get my beauty sleep," Alex whined, triggering Andrew to give her a hug to make her feel better.

"And now my makeup has been destroyed," Clover complained as Andrew gave her an apologetic look, as Sam sighed, wondering when this loud music will end.

Chaosky, who was in the room the whole time, approached the four of them as he was planning on giving his comment. Before he could make his comment, the music from next door shook the house yet again, as it got the other four upset by its annoying and repetitive heavy bass that was driving them insane. Chaosky on the other hand, was at the end of his rope. He could put up with this any longer. Once the music stopped shaking the house, Chaosky then screamed.

 **"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"** Chaosky then angrily approached the phone as he started dialing a number.

"What are you doing Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"I'm calling the lieutenant about this nonsense," Chaosky said as he dialed the number. "This madness has got to stop, so I'm going to make a complaint about the racket from next door."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew agreed with him as the girls nodded in agreement, wanting this madness to end.

Chaosky then pressed the call button as he placed it near his ear and in a few moments, someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello is this lieutenant for the Beverly Hills Real Estate Corporation to give neighborhoods peace and quite," Chaosky asked. "I'd like to make a complaint about next door. See, this new neighbor moved in from next door and since then, he's been giving us grief and trouble. He keeps blasting this loud music day and night and is coming into our house and we can hear that heavy bass coming through our wall and _none_ of us can get any sleep around here with all that racket coming from next door! Can you do something about it?"

A voice was heard muttering through the phone as Chaosky answered.

"No sir, we haven't made any attempts at checking on them."

More muttering came from the phone for a moment or so.

"Well you see, we have no idea who we're up against, and we don't know if this person is in possession of let's say, a gun, or if he smokes weed or marijuana, or if he's a heavy drinker, and we don't know how dangerous this neighbor could be."

Some more muttering was heard through the phone for a moment or so.

"Well I suppose your right," Chaosky sighed. "Tell you what, if we find any hints of guns, marijuana and large amounts of alcohol, then we'll contact the police, okay?"

Muttering from the phone was only heard for a few seconds as Chaosky then said.

"Okay then, thank you very much," Chaosky thanked. "Alright goodbye,"

Chaosky then hung up the phone as the call ended, as Andrew was looking curious.

"So what's up," Andrew asked. "What did he say to you?"

"Well, he said…" Chaosky took a deep breath before answering his question. "He said that we should make an attempt and go next door to see just what the heck is with this neighbor and also see if we can find any tracks of guns, marijuana, and other illegal crap. The lieutenant also suggested that in order for the armed forces to do anything about this, we have to have proof that this neighbor next door is smoking marijuana and has possessions of guns at all. Once we do that, we can contact the police and they can take action as a result."

"Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do to put a stop to this right," Andrew started to conclude.

"Yes Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "It means we'll have to go over next door and interact with this neighbor face to face and see if we can find anything that could be considered harmful, such as marijuana, alcohol, guns, etc."

"Well then, we shouldn't waste any more time, let's go and make that complaint to this neighbor," Andrew announced.

"Alright, are you guys ready," Chaosky had to double check.

"I'm ready Chaosky," Andrew said.

"I'm also ready Chaosky," Sam stated.

"Let's get this over with so I can get some more makeup sooner," Clover commented. "That means I'm in too."

"And if Andrew is ready to go, then I'm ready to go as well," Alex jumped in.

"Excellent! Let's go give this neighbor a piece of our minds," Chaosky exclaimed.

"Yeah,"

The five of them left their house as they then headed right next door to the house where the obnoxious neighbor lives, about to confront him for the first time, as Chaosky brought a camera with him to take photographic evidence for proof…

* * *

Once they got to the house, they noticed that the house was really close to their house (to keep the plot going), and once they entered the building, they noticed that it wasn't the owner's home, but it was a long corridor hallway with a single door that belonged to the neighbor. Instantly, the five spies felt suspicious about this place.

"Guys, this place makes me feel uneasy," Andrew said.

"Your not alone there Andrew," Sam agreed. "This place is just speaking of suspicious activities."

"Tell me about it," Clover took notice of the hallways' appearance. "Who the hell owns this place? Whoever it is, he has a really bad taste in texture."

"No kidding there," Andrew remarked.

"This place really makes me feel unsettled," Alex said, sounding nervous.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew brought Alex close to him. "We'll be safe, I promise."

"Okay, thank you Andrew."

"Your welcome sweet cheeks,"

The gang noticed some posters on the walls, specifically political campaign posters.

"Sheesh," Chaosky looked at a poster in particular. "Take a look at what this poster is."

Chaosky pointed to the poster as the others looked at what he was talking about. The poster looked really political as the man on the poster was what appeared to be a Republican, and underneath the man had text that said 'DAFFY LUMP 4 LIFE!', indicating that this poster was supporting Daffy Lump. After Chaosky read the text, he then wondered in distaste.

"So does this mean that this neighbor is a Daffy Lump supporter," Chaosky looked at some of the other posters as the other four were feeling distasteful about these campaign posters. Chaosky then shouted.

"Oh, oh, what the hell is this," Something in Chaosky sparked his anger from the poster he saw. "Guys, take a look at what this poster says."

The other four spies approached the poster Chaosky was speaking of. The poster was also supporting Daffy Lump, and underneath the man, was the following text that the other four found offensive:

 **WE ARE GOING TO BUILD** _ **THAT**_ **WALL, AND WE ARE GOING TO FORCE THOSE LOUSY HISPANICS TO PAY FOR THAT WALL!**

All five of them were outraged by this controversial comment against Hispanics as they bared angry looks on their faces.

"Hmph, rude much," Clover snorted in a very snide manner. "Who does he think he is?"

"Tell me about it, what good will building this wall do for us anyway," Sam sounded annoyed by the poster. "I do not support this Republican."

"Yeah Sammy, and no way I'm letting this Republican force me to build that wall," Alex protested, crossing her arms. "And there's no way I'm letting him kick me out of the United States just for being part Hispanic."

"Yeah, no way I'm letting anyone take my precious girlfriend away from me." Andrew backed Alex up, resulting in her giving him a hug.

"Sniff sniff, what the… hey guys, you smell that," Chaosky sniffed (even though he doesn't have a nose).

"Yeah, I smell it too," Andrew sniff and realized that it was from someone smoking. "It smells like… WEED! Someone's been smoking marijuana!"

"No kidding there!" Chaosky recognized that smell. "This neighbor even has posters that support the law to legalize marijuana!" Chaosky pointed to said posters as proof.

"I can't believe it," Clover face palmed in annoyance.

They heard loud music coming from the door that belonged to this neighbor.

"Guys, the smoke and that loud music is coming from beyond that door," Sam pointed to said door.

"Time to confront this neighbor," Andrew said.

"I got the camera ready," Chaosky had the camera all set and ready to go. "Let's do this."

The moment he said that did the gang approach the door as Andrew knocked at the door. The music instantly stopped after the knock was made, as the door slowly opened, allowing all that marijuana smoke to come out and hit the gang in the face, forcing them to cough as a result. The neighbor they were dealing with was what appeared to be your average typical asshole neighbor as he looked like as stoner, blasting his music loudly as there were beer bottles lying around the floor of this guy's home. Posters in his home are shown supporting Daffy Lump and legalizing marijuana. The guy looked irritated as he wanted to know what these people wanted from him. Chaosky went into the house, with the owner completely oblivious to this, to take some photographic evidences as Andrew started speaking.

"Hey, are you the owner of this house," Andrew asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I am, so what the hell do you want," The asshole spat, as Andrew pitched his nose in irritation and spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay, listen to me," Andrew sounded serious. "We need you to know that ever since you moved in here, we've been living with nothing but trouble. Everyday, music keeps blasting from the inside of this house all day and night, and we are unable to get any shut eye because of it."

"Dude, what are you going on about," The man questioned.

"What he's getting at, sir," Sam started to speak. "Is that your music is loud, obnoxious, repetitive, and annoying, and we would like it if you could please stop playing this loud music all the time so we can enjoy some peace and quite for once!"

"Uh bros, what makes you think I'm playing loud music next door," The guy asked him, almost in a rhetorical manner.

"Uh hello," Clover sassed. "We heard loud music coming from your house, it's shaking up our home, and it causes all our supplies to fall off the shelves."

"I'm not playing loud music," The asshole lied. "I have no idea what you are complaining about."

 _ **"SIR, WE HEARD MUSIC COMING FROM YOUR HOME!"**_ Andrew snapped, getting extremely pissed off as Alex had to calm him down so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret doing.

"Dude, if it'll make you happy, I will stop making this unnecessary _noise_ that you're yapping on about." The mutt retorted.

"You serious," Andrew deadpanned.

"Yeah sure," The man was really being sarcastic, but the gang didn't care at that point, they just wanted some peace and quite. "I'll stop making any loud and obnoxious noise that you guys are complaining about."

"Thank you!" Andrew shouted in relief, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah yeah whatever freaks," The asshole spat. "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

With that, he slammed the door in front of them as the four spies left the building. The moment they exit did they see Chaosky jump out of one of the windows before the owner caught him. He took some photos of some of the evidence he found. Andrew was the first to ask him.

"Hey Chaosky, did you get some photographic evidences?"

"Yes, I did," Chaosky said in an anxious tone. "Take a look at them for yourself."

Andrew looked at the photos Chaosky took along with the girls and what they saw shocked them. This neighbor has possession of marijuana, is an extremely heavy drinker, with 12 packs of beer in his possession, and he even has an entire closet filled with guns, from rifles, to revolvers, to shotguns, just about any type of firearm you can list, just from looking at the photos.

"Oh my god," Andrew said in fear. "This is terrible!"

"I know," Chaosky took the photos as they entered the house.

"You're gonna mail those photos to the police department so they can see them for themselves, aren't you?" Andrew asked.

"I have no choice Andrew," Chaosky put the photos in an envelope as he started righting on the front of the envelope. "This asshole next door is extremely dangerous with those guns he has in his possession."

"I can tell," Andrew commented as Chaosky filled out the mailing info on the envelope, put a stamp on it, sealed it up and began to head outside to mail it to its destination.

"So what should we do for the time being," Clover asked.

"We'll wait to take action," Andrew stated. "Know how dangerous this asshole is, he'll probably blast his music again after some of the evidence we unraveled is sent to the police."

"Good idea Andrew," Sam agreed. "In the meantime, we can just turn in for the evening. We all need to get some goodnight sleep for once."

"Great idea Sammy," Alex said as Chaosky came back in after mailing out that letter.

"Yeah I could use some sleep," Clover yawned. "Tomorrow I want to go to the mall to pick up some new makeup to replace that makeup that was destroyed and ruined."

"Yeah," Chaosky jumped in. "Since we already had dinner, we don't need to worry about eating, and besides, it almost 9 o'clock. We should turn in for the night."

"Yeah, good night everyone," Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew," The others said as Sam, Clover and Chaosky said goodnight amongst each other.

"Good night Alex," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They gave a quick kiss on the lips for a second before they retreated to their bedrooms to get ready to turn in for the night, hoping that getting themselves a good nights rest will make everything better again tomorrow morning…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

* * *

The spies were able to sleep peacefully with no noise from next door as it was early morning, only 7 o'clock. Andrew was actually sleeping peacefully like an angel, enjoying every moment of it when suddenly… **A LOUD THUMPING NOISE FROM NEXT DOOR WAS HEARD, INSTANTLY JOLTING ANDREW AWAKE AND IT WAS SO STRONG, IT SENT ANDREW FLYING OUT OF HIS ROOM AS HE THEN LANDED RIGHT ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR!**

Andrew slowly regained himself as he was in pain from trying to get up.

"Ouch…" Andrew grunted, trying to get off the floor.

Alex had heard this taking place as she stormed into the living room and saw Andrew lying on the floor in pain. This caused Alex to instantly bolt over to aid Andrew.

"Andrew!" Alex helped Andrew up. "Are you okay honey?"

"Ouch… I think so," Andrew answered as Alex helped him on his feet. "Thanks Alex."

"Don't mention it sweetie pie."

It was then that loud and ambitious music was playing again.

"Oh give me a break!" Andrew groaned in exaggeration as he threw his arms up.

"I know the feeling babe," Alex hugged Andrew as the music continued blasting.

Suddenly, Clover and Sam stormed into the living room, hearing both the loud music and Andrew crashing into the living room.

"Okay what's going on here," Clover sounded cranky. "I was sleeping peacefully, when that crappy music started playing next door! I need this sleep to go to the mall and get my new makeup!"

"It's not Andrew's fault Clover," Alex stuck up for Andrew. "It's that asshole neighbor who's blasting his crappy music again!"

"I can see that," Clover knew this. "By the way, I knew this wasn't Andrew's fault Alex."

"Well that's good then," Alex wiped her forehead along with Andrew. Sam then noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's Chaosky," Sam asked in concern, hoping nothing bad happened to him.

"Yeah, where's Chaosky anyway?" Andrew asked in agreement.

Their question was instantly answered when the front door slammed opened and it was revealed to be Chaosky, who looked extremely anxious, and paranoid, just by looking at his face.

"Chaosky!" Andrew sounded relieved as did Sam. "What happened?"

"That asshole refused to stop his music huh," Sam wondered, knowing Chaosky went next door to confront this mutt.

"Yes, and he also did something far worse," Chaosky panted in exhaustion.

"What could be worse than not stopping his music?" Andrew asked in fear.

"Let me explain Andrew, I just went over next door to get him to stop that racket," Chaosky explained. "When he answered his door, he was smoking marijuana and he was completely drunk. He was stoned and drunk combined, which is a really bad combination, but that's not the point. When he refused, I demanded him to stop that racket, and it was then he broke out one of his many rifles and aimed it at me, threatening to kill me if I didn't get out of his sight, so that's why I came back here, all anxious and such."

 **"HE DID WHAT!?"** Andrew screamed in complete rage, pissed off at this asshole for wanting to kill his caretaker.

"That's terrible Chaosky," Sam was pissed off too as she picked up Chaosky. "How dare that jerk try to kill you just because we want some peace and quiet."

"I know Sam, but now that asshole is getting away with this, threatening to kill any of us if we intervene." Chaosky commented, hugging Sam tightly.

Something in Andrew's head snapped. He wasn't gonna let this complete asshole get away with his actions. As a result, he stormed right over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Andrew, what are you doing honey?" Alex asked him.

"I'm calling the cops," Andrew said angrily, not directly at Alex and she knew he wasn't mad at her, so she wasn't upset. "Enough's enough! I will not live for this! I'll explain to the police just what this asshole dick tried to do with Chaosky."

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky agreed as Andrew put the phone near his ear as the police department answered his call.

Once they answered, Andrew instantly told them everything, from the neighbor blasting loud music, to being in possession of guns and marijuana and being a heavy drinker. The police knew this, saying that they just received the letter they sent to them last night, showing the evidence and proof. Andrew then sealed the deal by stating that the asshole took out a gun and threatened to kill Chaosky. This got their full attention as they stated they'd be right over there immediately, due to the address being accurate from the letter sent to them. Once they hung up, Andrew looked at the others and said.

"Now we wait for them to show up so they can take action."

The music continued blasting as Clover couldn't take it any longer. She then snapped.

 **"I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS MADNESS!"** Clover gritted her teeth as she stormed out of the house violently. "I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS ASSHOLE A PEACE OF MY MIND! I'LL TEACH HIM NOT TO SHOOT AT ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!"

"Wait Clover, I'm going with you!" Andrew called out, chasing after a furious Clover.

"Andrew! I'm going with you too," Alex ran after Andrew. "I'm not letting that madman shoot and kill you!"

Sam and Chaosky looked at each other for a few seconds before Sam suggested.

"Let's go Chaosky," Sam said. "I'll show that jerk not to mess with my little Chaosky."

"Aww, thank you Sammy poo," Chaosky felt safer with Sam.

"Anytime Chaosky, my precious little cupcake," Sam cooed as she kissed him on the cheek.

The two of them headed to the neighbors house, putting an end to this nonsense, which we will instantly skip to the scene, due to the length of this story…

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FREAKS WANT!?" The asshole snapped angrily as Andrew knocked on the door violently this time.

"Alright listen up here," Andrew pointed at him angrily. "You best cut that music out now, or else!"

"ENOUGH!" The dickhead took out his rifle and aimed it at the five spies. "You are all going to die now since you all decided on intervening…"

The five of them were now anxious, wondering when the cops will show up.

"Say your prayers you mutts," The asshole was about to open fire on them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice from outside shouted as police sirens were heard outside as the cops stormed right into the house, causing the man to curse under his breath. "Drop the gun!"

He did that as the police approached him and started handcuffing him.

"Well well well, going against your probation criminal," One of the officers commented. "Just because you were only on probation, doesn't mean you can be in possession of guns and marijuana you troublemaking fool!"

"But we got you now criminal," Another officer said, turning off the loud music permanently.

"I'll get you for this, you freaking mutts," The jerk snapped.

"Silence criminal! You're going to the slammer, and you're not allowed to disturb the peace again, not where you're heading." One of the cops stated as the criminal was being taken away, one of the cops then stated that this house will most likely be demolished and cleared out of here completely. The moment that was said did the cops leave with the criminal in tow. Once they were gone, the spies went back to their house, enjoying some peace and quite at last, with Clover heading to the mall a couple hours later to get some new makeup. The day went by as normal as it should have…

* * *

The next day, the house next door was completely demolished and in an instance, the house was completely cleared out as a result, and it now looked like it was never there before. Now due to the time length of this story, let's just say that the spies gave their own unseen comments about the events that happened the past couple of days. After Andrew and Alex made comments between each other, they then looked at each other romantically.

"I love you baby doll." Andrew said seductively.

"I love you too, Romeo."

They then engaged in a romantic and sexual kissing fest, where their tongues touched each other and all that. The spies could live in peace again, and they hoped that nothing like this will ever happen again. Hopefully it doesn't. The screen started fading out in black, signifying the end to this story…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WHEW! THIS STORY IS JUST OVER 5,000 WORDS! THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST STORIES I'VE EVER DONE! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT THOUGH!**

 **THERE IS ONLY ONE OTHER THING I SHOULD LET YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT! SOME OF THE POLITICAL CONTENTS MIGHT SEEM OFFENSIVE TO HISPANICS, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW, THAT THE CONTENTS IN THIS STORY WERE NOT INTENDED ON OFFENDING ANYONE, NOT HISPANICS, NOT AFRICANS, NO ONE! JUST SO YOU KNOW SO I DON'T OFFEND ANY OF YOU, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY WERE PLAYED FOR HUMOR, NOT FOR OFFENDING OTHERS!**

 **ANYWAY, THAT'S THE ONLY THING I WANTED TO SAY, SO UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I DO, I HOPE YOU CAN TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **OPTIONAL: ONLY LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO!**

 **OTHERWISE, I'M JUST ABOUT DONE HERE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
